


Hoofbeats

by enemyfrigate



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyfrigate/pseuds/enemyfrigate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gambit emerges from the smoke on the back of a galloping horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoofbeats

The building falls, infused with motion until it literally shakes apart.

Gambit emerges from the smoke on the back of a galloping horse.

Of course he does, Wolverine is thinking with one part of his mind while the rest takes care of the big lava guy in front of him.

At least the horse isn’t white. And he’s not wearing a cape, or armor, or a mask. His black leather jacket (the thigh length one that tends to rivet Wolverine’s attention) is flapping aroud his hips in a suspiciously heroic fashion, though.

Wolverine sends lava guy flying, in pieces. Gambit brings the horse to a neat halt next to him, without yanking on any reins or anything. Well, he is a gentleman’s son, schooled in the old ways. Horsemanship is one of those things he’d be expected to know.

It’s kind of hot.

Speaking of hot, his claws are still glowing from lava guy and his bones are uncomfortably warm. He waves his claws through the air, trying to cool them off, not unaware that he looks a bit like a petulant five year old.

“That’s adorable,” Gambit says, the horse shifting underneath him.

“Shove off.” Wolverine pulls down the zip on his jacket for some air. Scorches the leather with one claw. Damn it.

Gambit laughs. The horse sidles closer. He reaches down, takes Wolverine by the back of the neck and bends to kiss him.

Nice. Wolverine might forgive him for the adorable crack at some point.

Gambit straightens up to whistles of admiration from the kids.

“That was subtle,” Wolverine says, miffed. A little pleased, too, and Gambit can see it. Wolverine knows the crinkles at the corners of his eyes give him away.

“You don’t like putting on a show?” Gambit almost purrs.

“Not for people who don’t already know about us.” He puts a hand on Gambit’s knee. In for penny and all that shit.

The horse snorts, and shifts his weight back.

Gambit’s vibrating. And Wolverine gets it.

“Come on,” Wolverine says. “Let’s find some privacy.”

There’s something glittering in Gambit’s eyes, now, and the horse starts to dance in place.

“Shhhhh,” Wolverine murmurs, to Gambit, to the horse.

“Show me the way, old man.”

Wolverine turns from the battlefield and walks into the dust shrouded night. Gambit keeps the horse slow next to him, but the mount prances and sidles, reacting to his rider’s excess energy.

They walk through the dark ‘til they get beyond the buildings. Wolverine stops in a hollow, well beyond the old farmhouse.

“Get down,” Wolverine says.

Gambit dismounts, as smooth as if he’s on a parade ground, but his arm under Wolverine’s hand trembles.

“Shhhhh,” Wolverine says, again. Takes Gambit’s face between his hands and kisses him, chaste and slow. Presses his lips to his forehead and cheeks and closed eyelids. Smoothes his hands over his shoulders, neck, chest. Gentle pressure, drawing the energy from him, settling him.

Wolverine knows he’s succeeded in soothing him when Gambit’s hands settle around his waist.

The sounds of the summer night rise around them, crickets and cicadas and all those bugs making noise, like a heartbeat in the dark.

Wolverine backs Gambit against a tree. He opens Gambit’s trousers, unfastens his own, fits long fingers around both cocks. Gambit is hard, damp with sweat and eagerness, Wolverine hardening, always turned on by the fight.

Now Wolverine goes in for a deep kiss, met eagerly by his lover. He can be less careful now. Gambit is less wild.

Wolverine pushes their cocks together, deliberately syncing with Gambit’s breaths. Urging him back to the everyday.

Gambit pushes to meet him, lets him set the rhythm, laughs into Wolverine’s mouth and tries to take over.

“Don’t even think about it, bub.” Wolverine draws a ragged nail over Gambit’s balls, gets a rough gasp, and slides back into the cadence he’d set. Gambit sags a little, head dropping back against the tree trunk, and lets Wolverine take charge.

Wolverine slows down, moves their cocks with a gentle hand. Leans into Gambit, drops his head against his lover’s neck.

They’re completely hidden out here. Completely together. Logan and Remy once again, men and mutants both, not one or the other.

Gambit comes, quiet but for a breathy gasp. Wolverine takes a little longer, but that’s okay. He shudders as he pulses over his hand, and Gambit kisses his temple.

“You need a handkerchief?”

“Boy scout,” Wolverine mutters, cleaning come off his hand and a few drops from their pants.

“I was raised right. Eventually,” Gambit says.

Wolverine straightens and steps away. “So where’d you learn to be a show off?”

Gambit shrugs. “Comes natural.”

Wolverine climbs out of the hollow. Gambit, on his heels, takes up the reins. The horse paces next to him, hooves falling in perfect four-beat rhythm.

They all three walk together, footsteps and hoof beats in harmony again.


End file.
